


The Throne

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F!Loki, F/F, Femslash, Lady Loki, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Loki is feeling bored at an event in the palace she calls you over to have some fun.





	The Throne

Loki lounged back on the chaise as she watched the room. You were mesmerized by her hands. One held a glass goblet filled with red wine, her nails were cut short and painted black, which stood out in contrast against the deep red of the wine and her almost ivory skin. Her other hand seemed to give away her mood. It drummed against her thigh slowly, flitted to the fruit and toyed with the grapes before taking one and putting it in her mouth. She was bored. The sycophants were boring her. You could tell even as far away as you were now that everyone around her was annoying her.

You knew that was her normal state. As the second child of Odin, Loki sat in this strange bubble where they could get away with almost anything. They were being raised to rule with no chance to do so, and therefore they had no expectations to ever behave in any particular way. That paired with the fact Loki was impossible to read, meant that people often used Loki as a way to get to Thor.

You didn’t see Loki when she was feeling like a woman very often. In either gender, Loki was objectively an attractive person though. Whether male or female Loki had a high level of feminine grace and masculine power. They attracted attention, just not the kind they ever particularly wanted.

She gazed around the room, a look of pure boredom on her face. Her eyes fell on you and she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. You didn’t break eye contact with her and after a moment she gestured for you to come over, curling her finger to coax you over.

You got up and moved towards her. Her eyes never left you as you approached. When you were standing directly in front of her she took a grape from the bowl and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly as she looked you up and down.

“Your majesty?” You said breaking the silence first.

“You were watching me.” She said. “Any particular reason?”

“You just seemed bored and in my experience, when you’re bored, things tend to happen.” You replied.

“Oh, so I’m your entertainment? Is that it?” She asked.

“I was hoping.” You said, playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at you and looked you up and down, before softening and laughing. “I might be able to find something to entertain you.” She said and patted the chaise in front of her.

You squeezed yourself onto the chair, and she sat up, so she was almost curled around you. Her arm circling your waist and resting on your thigh. “Now, darling, what brings you to the palace today? Hoping to get a look at Thor?”

“I’ve seen Thor numerous of times. He’s very hard to miss.” You said.

Loki chuckled. “Very good. So what was it then?”

“I was invited. When you’re invited to the palace, it’s very bad form to turn it down.” You replied.

“And why are you right here with me?” She asked, her hand tightening on your thigh.

You laughed. “You called me over, princess.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Loki teased, her long fingers caressing up your side and making your skin tingle. “That if royalty asks you to do something, you just do it?”

“I’m sure there’s a limit.” You teased back. “Want to try and find it?”

She chuckled and patted your leg. “Come with me.”

You got up and she stood. She seemed to take a moment to catalog where each of her family members was. Her eyes fell on each person in turn and then on the warriors three and finally Sif. When she seemed pleased that everyone was where she wanted them she flicked her cloak and swept out of the room. You followed after her at almost a jog.

The hall she led you down was mostly empty except for the usual guards located at intervals on the way down. None even looked twice at either of you. You reached large gold doors guarded by two men in gold. They opened them as soon as Loki approached and she swept inside without a word.

When you passed through the doors slammed shut behind you and you stopped dead. Loki had taken you to the throne room. It was vast with pillars running up an aisle that led to the large gold throne. The sky was dark but clear outside the floor to ceiling windows that the throne sat before. The light from the stars and the pink and red glow of the aurora illuminated the throne enough to make it seem almost ethereal in its splendor. Loki sat down in the throne, lounging back with her legs crossed.

You slowly approached her, the sound of your steps echoing through the empty chamber. “Why have you brought me here?” You asked.

“You know they call us gods?” Loki said.

“Yes, of course.” You replied. “You’re the god of mischief and the goddess of stories.”

She swung her legs over the arm of the throne and let her head fall back. “Goddess of stories is so funny. It always makes me picture myself sitting in front of a group of children and reading to them. Could you even imagine?”

“That would be quite the sight.” You chuckled.

She laughed softly and stretched out like a cat. “Have you heard of the morning ritual?”

You stifled a laugh and bit your bottom lip. “Yes. I’ve heard of it. It’s hardly morning though.”

“No,” She said sitting up again. She hitched up her skirt and spread her legs. “But I am a god. So how about you worship me.”

You didn’t need to be asked twice. You knelt down between her legs and ducked under her skirts. She waved her hand above you and her undergarments shimmered away. You nuzzled at her cunt, breathing in the heady aroma of her arousal. She leaned back in the throne and lifted her hips a little.

“Get on with it.” She purred.

You smirked and flattened your tongue running it up her folds. She hummed and used her leg to pull you in tighter to her. You swirled your tongue around, dipping it inside of her and lapping up to her clit. You teased it around, not touching on it, but ghosting over it. She growled and pushed you down into her more.

“You are asking for trouble now.” 

You hummed and sucked her clit into your mouth and pressed your lips down on it hard. She mewled and bucked up under you, rolling her hips against your mouth. You hummed, pleased with the way you could make her react to you. You licked at her clit, painting patterns on it with your tongue, spelling out words in Norse as she moaned and gripped the throne.

You added your hand, teasing your fingers around her entrance before pushing two inside her. She cried out as the tips of your fingers touched on the spongy surface of her g-spot. The sound of her cry echoed off the walls of the throne room making you chuckle softly into her cunt. You stroked your fingers over that special spot, each time pressing a little harder than before. The whole time you continued to use your mouth on her clit. Sucking and nipping at it. Making tight circles with the tip of your tongue.

Loki began to lose control. The fact you could affect her so strongly mixed with the taste of her cunt filling your mouth made your own cunt flood. You tingled all over and as you brought her closer and closer to the edge you picture what it might be like if she used those long fingers of hers on you.

Her cunt began to flutter and tighten around your fingers. You pushed hard on her g-spot and twisted your wrist your knuckles dragging over it. She bucked up and came, crying out loud enough to hide the sound of the doors to the throne room opening as she gushed on you.

“By the Allfather! Sister! Father is going to kill you if he finds out about this!”

You scrambled out from under Loki’s skirt in time to see Thor backing out of the room with two women in toe, a look of disgust written on his face.

Loki threw her head back and laughed loudly, standing and helping you to your feet. “Come, let us retreat to my chambers. I think you just earned a little reciprocation.”


End file.
